<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All He Needs is a Crown by Zazibine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047778">All He Needs is a Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazibine/pseuds/Zazibine'>Zazibine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And talent is just another thing to be exploited, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dancing, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Konoha is not nice, Not A Fix-It, Singing, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazibine/pseuds/Zazibine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is a Disney princess. In Konoha, that's not as nice as it sounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All He Needs is a Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired by a chat I had with the lovely spicyhokage over on Tumblr. Go check them out, their writing and headcanons are really good!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi is delicate, is the first thing his father thinks upon seeing his tiny body swaddled up, held close to his chest. Carefully he cradles his son's head in his hand, marvelling at how small it is. Kakashi is delicate, he thinks. I must protect him.</p><p>(He fails. Kakashi turns around, three years old and grinning like the moon- I want to be a ninja! Ha. Delicate does not mean fragile.)</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi is pale, Minato thinks as he watches his charge practice the same kick over and over, the sun beating down overhead. Sweat beads down his arms and legs, saturating his hair and making that silver dandelion puff hang limp against his brow. Minato stomps down his concern as Kakashi drops his stance, panting heavily and brushing his bangs from his eyes. Kakashi is pale, and in the Summer sun of Konoha, that could prove deadly. Sunburn equals pain which equals loss of movement, after all. Minato resolves to buy his charge some sunscreen.</p><p>(Years later and Kakashi eye smiles from behind his Icha Icha as Gai flops down on the grass then immediately regrets it. The green-clad ninja groans in pain, face red as a lobster, and turns to glare weakly at his friend. "Eternal Rival, what is your secret? Your hip amd cool attitude melts not even in the fires of the sun!"</p><p>Kakashi shrugs and turns a page, carefully not thinking about the tube of sunscreen gathering dust in a drawer at home. "Good genes.")</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi can sing. It's a little known fact, one not brought up on polite conversation unless you want the entire contents of your wardrobe strung up on the power lines outside your apartment. Only his Anbu team can claim to have heard him, and of them, one is too boisterous to be cornered into confessing and one is a clan-killing missing nin. Tenzo, though, Tenzo if pressed- well. Get him drunk enough and he'll spill a few things.</p><p>"What does he sound like?" Sakura presses, her teammates pressed up against her sides. Naruto beams with poorly hidden curiosity and Sai looks interested for once.</p><p>Tenzo just hiccups and downs another shot of illegally bought alcohol, before turning to gaze up at them. "Sad." He ventures hesitantly. "He sounded sad."</p><p>(Blood stains Kakashi's hands, red and dripping and chill in the night air. Tears burn at his eyes but his cheeks remain cold, dry, and he sniffs down another sob. Shinobi don't cry. Instead he runs, runs from that blood-soaked room and that cooling corpse and into the woods, as deep as he can go before collapsing. </p><p>The pack. The pack needs to be informed.</p><p>Clumsily, with shaking fingers, he forms the correct hand signs and with a puff of smoke, Pakkun and the rest appear. Supported on all sides by their warm bodies, he tells them, confesses his failings and together, they howl their grief to the stars above.)</p><p> </p><p>Fighting is not so far off from dancing and Kakashi is proud to say he's mastered both. After all these years of training with Gai he'd better have or else he'd have gotten his head taken off by a misplaced kick long ago.</p><p>But there's another side to it, one that he appreciates far more than the effortless brutality, the power that comes with each movement.</p><p>And that is the elegance. </p><p>Sometimes, he can't help but stop and stare when his friend goes through a particularly difficult kata, each gesture fluid and deceptively easy. Sometimes, he can't help but soften his blows in the privacy of his backyard, turning each punch into a wave, each kick into vertical split, toes pointed towards the sky and back arched so his hair just barely brushes the grass. He takes pride in his flexibility, his speed- but there, alone, he can put his training to other uses.</p><p>To push himself to his limits in this way? It feels like freedom.</p><p><br/>
(The masks stare down at him from all sides and he tries to stand straighter against their scrutiny. Given that he's about two heads shorter than the rest of the Anbu team, he can tell he isn't quite succeeding, but his pride demands he give it his best shot.</p><p>"It's got to be him," Scorpian mutters bitterly, shaking his head. "The rest of us are too masculine and the target in known to be specific about his tastes."</p><p>"He's just a child," Sheep jabs back, posture screaming discomfort. "I can do it. With a proper henge it'll be fine." Kakashi stifles a pang of annoyance at the lack of faith his teammates have in his abilities. Childhood is for other people, not ninja.</p><p>Toad just sighs before tilting his head down to meet Kakashi's gaze. "Sorry kid, but this is Anbu, not the academy. We can't afford to coddle you. Now, can you dance?"</p><p>Kakashi thinks back to his lessons with Minato and his father, of learning all the things a clan head must know, and nods. </p><p>"Then that settles it. Inu, put on the dress and get in there. You have three hours to get the target somewhere quiet so Scorpion can finish him off."</p><p>Kakashi nods again, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. He is a ninja, a shinobi, and this is his mission. He puts on the dress.)</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi is a Disney princess. He can sing, he can dance, he is pale and delicate and by all accounts, beautiful, although he does well to hide it.</p><p>He is a dutiful son and a loyal child and he loves with all the strength in his heart. He has talking animal companions and some days, it feels like he's cursed.</p><p>Kakashi is a Disney princess. In Konoha, it's not as nice as it sounds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>